1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical packaging structure and a liquid crystal display device having the structure, and more particularly to a packaging structure of a chip-on-panel for connecting a semiconductor chip and further particularly to an electrical packaging structure suitable for connecting a semiconductor chip to a display substrate of a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display device and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a packing structure of a chip-on-panel for connecting a semiconductor chip 3 to a display substrate 1 which is a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display device. All input wirings of the semiconductor chip are taken out from a connection port to an external circuit and the connection to an external circuit board is done by a flexible printed circuit board 7 or the like.
In such a structure, where a plurality of semiconductor chips 3 are to be connected, the number of input wirings 4 increases in proportion to the number of semiconductor chips 3, the number of electrode connections of the connecting port of the flexible printed circuit board 2 which electrically connect the input wirings 4 to the external circuit increases, the area required for the connection increases, and the number of wirings of the flexible printed circuit board increases.
As the number of wirings of the flexible printed circuit board increases, the problems arise in that a probability of a defect in the connection of the electrically connected ports (such as a break, a short circuit or an insufficient connection area) increases and yield is lowered, or a probability of a break at the electrically connected point during the use of the device increases and reliability of the device decreases.
The increase of the number of connection points leads to the increase of the manufacturing cost, which frequently affects the compactness of the flexible printed circuit board and the compactness of the device.